Rosalina and Sky
by RuvyntheKing0
Summary: this is a little story about the adventures of a new Smash Bros. character sky, he goes through this while trying to get with Rosalina.


Rosalina and Sky

Listen I find Rosalina very attractive. If she existed, the speed I would set up a relationship would be faster than the speed of light. Yep I just said that, or wrote that. So prepare for my first fanfic, and some reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly bad jokes. These jokes are going to be the most cringe worthy jokes to ever exist. All characters and copyrights belong to Nintendo or Rovio. Please don't sue me. :)

A new fighter is introduced to Super Smash Brothers, Sky. Sky is yet another sword fighter however he has a unique take on hand to hand combat and ranged weaponry as well. His hair is a decent length and very dark brown. He wears a dark blue tunic, over that is a silver shoulder plate, dark leather lower body plate and a strap connecting them. Sky wears black and silver armoured bottoms, the silver is real silver. On top of everything he wears a black trench coat

The bus finally stops, Sky,Corrin,Bayonetta,Ryu,Mewtwo,Lucas and Roy all step off the DLC bus. Sky takes a quick gaze around. This is Smash Manor, Smash Manor is fitted with training rooms, suites, kitchen, dining room and everything else you could imagine. There are also several sports arenas/fields.

" Welcome! I am-a Mario, welcome to Smash Manor! I-a assume you have been briefed on what's inside?" Mario exclaims  
" Yes of course we have. " Roy replies.

Rosalina quickly caught Sky's gaze, she was beautiful. Her hair was a nice blonde, the hair in front of her eyes was cute, She had a very nice and royal dress. But what caught his gaze most of all was her beautiful blue eyes. Sky could stare into them for hours. However he tried not to get distracted. His mind was firm on training.

A few hours after joining Sky had settled in and was at the punching bags. While he was practicing his jab someone entered. The man was fairly short, He wore a pink hoodie and green boxing gloves. He began jabbing at the bag, he was punching so fast and so hard that it looked like his bag was going to break. It looked like it, until he unleashed the most powerful uppercut Sky had ever seen. The bag shot into the air and shattered the very large window above them.

"Hey there, I'm Mac. " Little Mac turned and exclaimed  
"Sky, jeez can you always do that? " Sky asked.  
"You just need to be tough enough then yeah. " Little Mac replied.

They carried out a conversation and eventually Sky hit the showers. It was a basic shower unless you're a perv you don't need to know about this. He got out and went to his room. He got into his bed and began to sleep. A few hours later he was awoken.

"What the hell?" Sky exclaimed.

Master Hand grabbed Sky and they teleported to the Battlefield. There he met Rosalina, Ike and Charizard.

" What are we doing here? " Sky shouts  
"Fighting." Ike flatly replies.

The announcer shouts go, quickly Ike slashes at Charizard. He then punches him in the face, then throws his sword into the air it began hitting Charizard. He then jumped grabbed his sword and slashed downwards till he hit the ground. Out of no where Luma gave Ike an uppercut. Luma gave Ike the old one two before ending with an uppercut. Ike tried to hit Luma but instead hit Charizard. Charizard was thrown into Sky, Sky hit Charizard into the air than stabbed upwards.

" Charizard defeated!" The announcer shouted.

Ike slashed and hit Luma, he once again followed through with the sword in the air slash combo. Luma disappeared. Sky took a slash at Ike and connected. Ike stumbled back, Sky shot his energy blaster and Ike fell off. Ike quickly grabbed the ledge and got back up. Sky heard something, he back flipped. Luma came under him and hit Ike.

"Ike defeated!" The announcer shouts.  
" Let's dance. " Sky taunts. He threw his sword and blaster into the air they began spinning and he caught them.

Sky rushed to Rosalina, however Luma was there and tried to hit him back. Sky put his sword down on Luma, punched it then finally threw it off the map. He rushed up to Rosalina and slashed it hit, he flipped and took a shot with his blaster yet another hit. Rosalina tried to hit him but he had a swift counter attack. He thought that if he threw the match Rosalina might be thankful and he could build a reputation with her. With that he back flipped over Rosalina, winked then

"missed" as Rosalina was standing towards the edge so Sky fell to his death.

"Oops I " missed "." Sky joked.  
"GAME! " the announcer shouts  
" The winner is...Rosalina And Luma! " the announcer followed up

The three stood there and clapped as they watched Rosalina pose for the screen. Afterwords they all met up in the midst of the night, they set up a fire for them to sit around. Rosalina was on a log, Ike was on one, Sky was on one but Charizard just sat on the grass.

"Charizard.' Charizard exclaimed as he nudged Sky's log closer to Rosalina.  
"What, come on man.' Sky replied seemingly agitated.  
"It's obvious you threw the match Sky.' Ike pointed out  
"Thank you, Sky. You didn't have to throw the match for me. " Rosalina stated  
"Yeah,well. " Sky replied very quietly with a blush on his face.  
"Want to hear a joke?" Ike asked.  
" What do you call a man who couldn't impress a girl to save his life?" Ike asks.  
"Charizard. " Charizard replies  
"Sky!" Ike jokes laughing really hard.

Sky proceeds to pick up his phone turn on Angry Birds and flips it to Ike,he then teleports too his room. He gets ready to sleep and lays in his bed. He falls asleep and the day comes to an end.

End of day 1. That wasn't too hard to write. Not many jokes but there will be more. Again all copyrights and characters belong to Nintendo, or Rovio in the Angry Birds case. Please don't sue me. :)  
Please Rate & Review, that'd be great. -RuvThKing0 :P


End file.
